Relatos de Terrakem
by Shonk
Summary: Relato actual: Tsukishima Kei es un humano en un mundo de magia. ¿O quizá es algo más? Algo que, sin quererlo, lo hundirá poco a poco. Sin embargo Kuroo no dejará que Bokuto se salga con la suya. - - Crush: KurooTsuki, AkaaBoku. Parejas: Mención de BokuTeru. - - Géneros: Yaoi - A.U - Angst. - Fantasy - Death of a Character.
**Personajes principales:** Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurö, Bokuto Kötarö, Akaashi Keiji.

 **Crush:** KuroTsuki, AkaaBoku.

 **Parejas:** Mención de BokuTeru.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu y sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.

 **By:** Shonk.

* * *

 ** _Criaturas nocturnas a la luz de la luna._**

.´.

 **Prólogo**

.´.

En Terrakem, la Luna Rosada era señal de que la vida estaba despertando. Con maña y sin prisa, luego de un largo invierno al fin mostraba sus primeros colores.

La gente de Kogawa, honrados enanos anteriores al Gran Rey, celebraban su llegada cultivando y aseando las pequeñas casas de piedra.

Según los más viejos, con años de sabiduría encima, ésta representaba el equilibrio, la renovación y el renacimiento, era la etapa fértil de la tierra y una ocasión para festejar. Por eso, o porque los viejos querían beber sin penas, esperaban su llegada con grandes tarros de hidromiel alrededor de una cálida fogata en el centro del pueblo, bailando y cantando versos que poco a poco perdían coherencia.

Pero Kei no estaba de acuerdo. ¿Por qué celebrar la luna? Eso era ridículo, y ver el estado lamentable de los enanos al terminar la velada se lo corroboraba. Podría dejarlo pasar, pero el escandaloso canto atravesaba las paredes y retumbaba en su habitación, y eso que vivía en las afueras, al límite del bosque y las famosas Llanuras Nubladas.

Para colmo, todos los años sin falta, Nishinoya y Hinata aparecían por su casa buscando la forma de llevar al gran hombre (así le habían apodado sin tomar en cuenta las negativas de Kei) al tumulto de gente.

Él aseguraba que Hinata era un mente simple y Noya alguien insistente, y aún así eran los únicos del pueblo en considerarlo su amigo. Claro que esto era unilateral.

.´.

.´.

.´.

La noche había llegado y el ruido no lo dejaba dormir, como siempre en esa época; aunque a diferencia de otras veces Yamaguchi no estaba con él. Podría decirse que era al único que consideraba un amigo, aunque no vivían cerca ni por asomo siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Esa noche generalmente la pasaban juntos, hablando de trivialidades y de los avances del castaño como aprendiz de mago.

La noche anterior había avisado que estaría de viaje, toda una semana, no dijo dónde ni por qué, simplemente se fue.

Eso era un comportamiento extraño, muy extraño. Estamos hablando de Yamaguchi, aquel que le cuenta a Kei lo que no quiere saber, que le indicaba los detalles de todas sus expediciones. Simplemente no podía pensar en él como alguien callado y misterioso, eso era imposible. O no tanto al parecer.

Una sensación en el estómago comenzó a crecer, molesta, persistente, inaceptable, porque aunque no lo aceptase le pesaba la soledad. Sí, era muy común que esté solo, pero a veces o la mayoría del tiempo parecía que alguien estaba acompañándolo en cualquier sitio, y aunque al principio fue molesto, con el tiempo se acostumbró. Pero hoy no lo sentía.

Negó esas ideas de inmediato asegurando que sólo era su imaginación; quizá el olor a musgo flox le estuviese afectando, seguro esa era la causa de semejante disparate. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, se sentó junto a la chimenea a descansar, a esperar que los enanos se callasen o que un milagro les devuelva la cordura. Pero eran enanos, un milagro no bastaba.

El fuego bailaba al compás de la lejana música y la silla se le unía cantando en cada vaivén, la oscuridad inundaba la habitación y poco a poco acorralaba la escasa luz. Y Kei, quien hace un rato estaba preocupado por un mal presentimiento, por primera vez durante la Luna Rosada, a medio festejo, quedó profundamente dormido.

No lo notó, pero Hinata y Nishinoya nunca aparecieron, la bebida y las risas se lo impidieron. No lo escuchó, pero las ramas de los árboles se movían sin el viento. No tenía razón, no estuvo sólo en ningún momento. Y tampoco lo esperó, pero aquellos ojos grises que lo asechaban aprovecharon su somnoliento descuido.

Esa noche de luna llena los enanos tenían dos razones para festejar: La Luna Rosada había llegado a brindarles alegría y el odioso y gigante blondo había desaparecido.

.´.

* * *

Los relatos estarán relacionados entre sí y no todos serán sobre parejas. A su vez, éstas cambiarán en cada relato y no habrá lemon en ninguno, _sorry not sorry_. (¿

\- La Luna Rosada es la luna llena de Abril en el norte, éste año el día 22. Pero acá en el sur es la Luna del Cazador. Por lo tanto, Terrakem está por alguna parte del norte.

\- Hidromiel es una bebida alcohólica basada en agua y miel.

\- El musgo flox suele crecer en esa época y prácticamente es una plaga. Lo leí una vez y no puedo quitarlo de mi cabeza, tenía que meterlo por ahí.


End file.
